Under the Influence
by termsofserviceprivacy
Summary: Jade and Trina have to mentor each other. What good can come from this? Maybe a romance? Maybe some drama? Maybe a good story?
1. Be Nice

**Disclaimer: I think you know where I'm going with this, right? Just to save my lawyers trouble, I do not own Victorious or its characters. The OC's are mine though. Take that, Schneider!**

**Trina**

I get out of my seat and pick up my things. On my way out of the room the teacher hands me the worksheet she was going to pass out for homework. I leave my biology class and head to Lane's office as I was instructed. Even though the halls are empty I am still working it as if they were full or if it were a runway at fashion week. You never when some hot guy may be in the hallway.

I hear a door open from one of the hallways that is just off of the main hallway. I don't know who it is but I flip my hair and quickly apply some lip gloss as the person pauses at the door for someone or something. Imagine my disappointment when Lane steps out of the classroom with some freshman girl. I know this girl, she is Jade West. Hollywood Art's very own goth. Of course she isn't the only goth at the school, but she has been known to have a short temper and a habit of using scissors, not just on paper though. I hear she is talented, not as talented as me though.

I continue walking towards Lane and the freshman wanting to get whatever this is over with without having to wait for him to council her. She seems like she needs a lot of time and that is not something that I have a lot of, or patience. "Lane, wait up!" I catch him and Jade just before they close the door to his office.

"Ah, Trina, come in. Close the door behind you please." I step inside and close the door as instructed. Now Jade and I are just standing there awkwardly as he goes and rubs cocoa butter lotion on his hands and sits in his chair hanging from the ceiling.

My patience is running low and Jade's seems to be as well as she rolls her eyes again. Eventually, she speaks up and says, "Why are we here, Lane?"

Lane looks up from where he was reading the ingredients on the back of his lotion bottle and smiles. "Yes, please, take a seat girls." We begrudgingly sit down on the chairs he has in his office for guests. Lane looks from Jade to me and vice versa a couple times before finding his words, "Now, I am going to get straight to the point. Jade you are extremely talented and intelligent, it shows in grades, in your performances, and your work. But you don't really socialize with anyone outside of being punished, threatening people, projects, or Caterina Valentine. Honestly, I'm concerned for you." Lane takes a breath and turns to me, "Trina, you are outgoing and are very popular, but your grades are slipping and to be honest you haven't been showing off the talent that we saw in your audition last year." Before I can say anything in response Lane continues, "I know you're both wondering why I am saying this to you both at the same time." We nod. "Well, I have a solution to keep you Jade from being suspended and you Trina from being put on probation. Mentors."

I look at him confusedly, "We're getting mentors?"

"Yes."

Jade asks, "Who will be mentoring us?" I can tell Jade is a little excited and with good reason. Hollywood Arts is a great performing arts high school with famous alumni and a lot of good contacts. It is not unusual for the school to use its resources to help a student get a mentor in their desired field, and these mentors don't come with light resumes or weak reputations.

Lane smiles, "That's the genius part of my solution. You will be peer mentoring each other." I don't even need to look at Jade to know that any excitement she had changed to pure rage.

"Peer mentors?" she grits through her teeth.

"Yes, you and Trina will be each other's mentor for the rest of the year a-"

"The rest of the year!" I scream at Lane, "I don't want to spend the rest of my year with some freshman following me around!"

Jade scoffs, "As if anyone would willingly follow you anywhere, except maybe a down a dark alley to-"

"Jade! Trina, I think this could genuinely benefit you both. You may even become friends."

"But, I didn't do anything!" I scream at him.

"I know-"

"So, why are you punishing me?"

"I'm not-"

Then Jade incredulously questions, "Then why are you punishing me?"

"I'm not punishing anyone! If anything I am helping you. Jade, you are close to being suspended, which means that you will not be able to work on any plays or other productions until next semester. Trina, you are really close to being put on probation which would prohibit you from working on any play or other production until a significant improvement has been made. Now, I was able to convince principal Helen to go with my solution instead." Lane takes a deep breath and looks from Jade to myself and back. "Now, Jade, you will help Trina with her academics and her artistic abilities. Trina, you will help Jade on the social side of things. End of discussion you may go back to class."

Lane writes us passes to our next class and we both leave his office very unhappy. Just as his door closes Jade is about to turn away. "Jade, wait!" She turns around and glares at me with one eyebrow cocked in question. "Give me your number so we can meet up and discuss how we're going to do this."

"Don't worry about it, I'll contact you." With that she spins on her heel and walks away. I turn the other way and strut down to class.


	2. Blackmail

**Trina**

When I get home my younger sister Tori and her friends are sitting on the couch watching TV. I shut the door and drop my bag. I groan as I drag myself to the nearest couch and drop myself on it. Tori and her friends continue to ignore me. This is not okay, especially since I'm a sophomore and they're all freshmen, so they should automatically worship the ground I walk on as an upperclassman. Plus, I'm Katrina Marie Vega, and therefore far more interesting than what is on the television.

I sigh this time, only a little louder, as I lay on my side face in the cushion. Out of my peripheral vision I can see a couple heads turn my way. That's not enough.

I throw my legs onto the couch and sigh louder. This time Tori groans and asks, "Bad day, Trina?"

I sit up and look at her and her friends, "Yeah, you could say that."

Tori's best friend, Beth, asks, "What happened?" Beth and Tori have been friends since preschool so she is almost like another sister to me. But mostly in that really irritating kind of way.

"I have to peer mentor this weird freshman with a major attitude problem and an unhealthy obsession with scissors."

"Why?" I think Kim asked me. Honestly, I never really bothered to learn Tori's friends' names aside from Beth.

I look around the room to make sure mom or dad aren't home before answering. "If I didn't I would be put on probation and she would be suspended which means that neither of us could participate in basically any performances until next semester or until a change was made."

Tori squints at me and asks, "Why would you be put on probation? I'm assuming her fascination with scissors is what could get her suspended but you aren't nearly as dangerous as you'd like to think."

I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at her. "Academic probation mainly, but I also haven't been putting forth enough effort into my performances according to Lane."

Tori's eyes get big and she says, "Mom and dad are going to kill you!"

I stand up and walk over to her so that I am towering over her. With the meanest glare I can give my baby sister I say, "No, they won't because they aren't going to know. Right?" She gulps and nods her head because she knows what I am capable of if determined. I step back and smile at her friends, "Good, I'm going to get ready for this party tonight. Have fun, girls."

With that I grab my bag and go upstairs to my room. I walk in and close my door and put my phone on its charger. Figuring it has been too long since I last updated my Slap I sit down in front of my computer. When I pull up my page I see that I have a message from none other than Jade West. Since I don't have any others I open hers.

**We need to talk. -J.W.**

I roll my eyes and respond.

**Yeah, where do you want to start? -Trina**

After I see that it has been sent I continue to get ready for tonight. I have pulled out a couple of possible outfits when my computer alerts me to a new message.

**Lets start off easy. I can help you with homework or studying. -J.W.**

**But you're a freshman, I doubt you can handle my courses. -Trina**

**You're a sophomore and you can't even handle your own damn courses! -J.W.**

I gasp at her insult. She is so mean, I can handle my courses just fine. I just think that they shouldn't be mandatory.

**Whatever. -Trina**

**So...do you have any tests coming up? -J.W.**

**Ugh, yes. I have a Bio. quiz on Monday, a math test on Tuesday, and a French test on Thursday. -Trina**

**Okay, lets start with your Bio. quiz and your math test over the weekend. I'm busy tonight. -J.W.**

Honestly, I'm surprised she has plans on a Friday night but I don't care enough to ask about them. I really don't want to spend my Saturday alone with her but this has to be done.

**Same here. How about we meet tomorrow? -Trina**

**Fine, meet me at the Starbucks in H&H mall. 12 pm. -J.W.**

I let out a relieved breath that she chose a public place to meet and during the day no less. I always assumed she was like a vampire or something. I wonder if she is going to sparkle when she steps outside tomorrow. I shake my head and agree.

**Okay. -Trina**

_Jade West has signed off._

"Well then. Nice talking to you." I close my lap top and continue to get ready for my evening.

* * *

**Tori**

I shake my head as Trina goes upstairs. That girl's priorities are seriously messed up. I shake my head and turn my attention back to the television.

"We should go to a party." Tracy says and we all agree.

I sit up straight, "Okay, who's throwing a party and how do we get there?"

After a couple minutes of silence Beth perks up and says, "Hey, maybe someone posted something on TheSlap!" They all pull out their phones and I pull out my laptop which is connected to the TV. I immediately pull up my Slap page and see that my boyfriend Danny is online.

**Hey, babe. -Dan The Man**

I roll my eyes at the fact that he called me babe. I hate it when he does that.

**Hi! -Tori**

I continue my search of a good party. There are a couple people and even freshmen from my school hosting tonight.

"Liam is throwing a party tonight!" Kim alerts us.

Beth shakes her head, "We just broke up, too soon." A series of "oh yeahs" are heard around the room.

**Wyd? -Dan The Man**

**Looking for a party to go to. You? -Tori**

Lacey may have a party, "She's an upperclassman and doesn't let freshmen in unless they know an upperclassman she's cool with." We all groan, yet again let down by our status as freshmen.

**Video game night with the guys. Who are you going to the party with? -Dan The Man**

I sigh because I know that although it is a seemingly innocent question Danny is pretty possessive and is totally the jealous type.

**The girls. -Tori**

**Just the girls? -Dan The Man**

And there it is. I used to think that it was kind of cute when your significant other was jealous or at least it showed that they cared but not anymore.

**Yes, Danny, just the girls. -Tori**

"Ew, Finwick is trying to have a party. This is hopeless, the people at Sherwood are so boring." Lisa says.

**Okay, just asking. The guys and I want to know if you fine ladies will go with us to the movies tomorrow? -Dan The Man**

"Danny and the boys are going to the movies tomorrow and want to know if we'll go." They all know who I'm talking about when I say 'the boys'. They are Danny's closest friends and we all hang out like one big group.

Carmen sheepishly asks, "Will, uh, will Mike be there?" We all giggle and make suggestive faces and noises at her. Mike is Danny's closest friend and Carmen has been crushing on him for a while now.

**Is Mike going to be there? -Tori**

**Yes, why? -Dan The Man**

I ignore his question, "Yes, he will be there." All of the girls immediately agree.

**Sure. What time? -Tori**

While I wait for him to respond I come across a post about a party and I see that Trina commented on it. That must be the one she is going to tonight. The metaphorical light bulb immediately goes off and my inner geek almost immediately wants to shout "Brain blast"!

I jump off the couch and set my lap top down. "Ladies, I have solved all of our problems."

Beth looks suspicious but asks, "How?" My laptop dings with a new message.

**Movie starts at 12:25 pm. So meet us there at 12. -Dan The Man**

**Okay, see you tomorrow. Goodnight. -Tori **

**'Night, babe. -Dan The Man**

I groan and roll my eyes at the pet name. "Omg, Tor, it's a pet name! It's cute that he uses a pet name for you." Kim says because she knows what I'm thinking.

I sigh, "I know, and pet names are cute, but the way guys say that sounds so demeaning to me sometimes."

Before anyone can reply Tracy says, "Tori, I believe you said you solved all of our problems. I'm assuming you found a party and a ride?"

"Yes, I'll ask Trina. She is always partying on the weekends. Plus, she just got her license and a car so she can drive us."

Beth, who has known Trina the longest aside from me looks at me skeptically and says, "Buut she's Trina, what makes you so certain she will say yes?"

I smile at them like I have something up my sleeves, because I do. "Call it a sisterly hunch. I'll be right back." With that I turn and run up the steps to Trina's room. I can hear the shower running so I try her handle but the door is locked. It's moments like these when I really appreciate us having a bathroom that is attached to both of our rooms. I go into my room and sneak into hers where I plan on waiting for her. I can hear her singing in the shower some song off the top 40 list and she is actually pretty good, but not always. A couple of times she would sing and the neighbors would call the police. The first time they thought someone was dying, now they just find it annoying.

I sit on the edge of her bed, careful to avoid the outfits she has laid out, and wait. I don't have to wait long though because after about a minute I hear the water shut off and the door opens. I thank god that I had the sense to wait in here instead of in her bathroom because as she steps into her room she is just wrapping a towel around her midsection.

"Hey, Treen!"

I obviously scared her because she jumps and gasps, "Jesus, Tori! Creepy much? Why are you in here? I locked my door, how did you get in here?"

"I have a favor to ask of you." Trina looks at me suspiciously before continuing to get dressed. I take her silence as a form of telling me to continue, "Can you take us to the party with you?"

As soon as I finish she busts out laughing, "Yeah, no. That is not going to happen."

"Why?"

"Because I am not going to show up to the party with seven freshmen in tow."

"Fine, I just thought that you would be more willing to help especially if you don't want mom and dad to know about your impending probation."

She stops getting dressed and turns to me with a glare that lets me know I've crossed into dangerous territory. "You wouldn't."

"_You're_ my sister, I really would. Unless, you could help me."

She mumbles something under her breath then asks, "What do you want?"

"I want you to take me and my friends to this party tonight."

"No, I'm not driving tonight." This certainly throws a wrench in my plans. I decide to up the ante since we can't go tonight.

"Fine, you have to drive us anywhere we want for the next month and take us to all the parties you go to."

"Ha, that's not going to happen. I will drive you around for the weekend and take you to the next _two _parties I go to."

I tilt my head as if I am pondering something. "You know, it's funny. I just remembered why Dad's credit card was almost at its limit last month. I don't think he shops at H&M." Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise, although, I don't know if it's because I know about that or because I am using it against her. I am typically the good one who doesn't blackmail people. "You would probably get into a lot of trouble if he found out it was you. Add that to your probation at the school he pays all that money for. That just sounds like a long time on punishment. God forbid I was to accidentally let that slip one night at dinner."

She looks like she wishes she didn't encourage me to be devious more often now. "Fine-"

"New terms," if she weren't in just a towel she would probably choke me with it, "You drive us around and take us to the parties you go to whenever we ask until the end of the semester. Don't argue, just accept it because we both know you've done worse than using dad's card recently." It's true she has come home wasted a couple times and I've covered for her. I have her between a rock and a hard place.

She looks away and says, "Fine. Now get out."

I head towards her door and before I open it I add on, "Oh, just so you know, tomorrow we are meeting the guys at the movie theater at twelve."

"Whatever, get out, now."

"Love you!" I smile innocently at her and hurry out of the room, just as I close the door I hear something hit it. That was close.

I skip downstairs and my friends all turn their attention to me when I come back down.

"What did she say?"

"You're alive!"

"We were about to call the police!"

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"So?"

I sit down back in my seat with a triumphant grin. "She said no."

"So why are you so happy?" Beth asks.

"Because she only said no to tonight because she isn't driving. But she has to drive us around and take us to any other party she goes to for the rest of the semester."

They all gape at me doubtful, "How'd you pull that off, Ma?" Carmen asks.

I just shrug, "I have my ways. Now, lets have a movie marathon. I think _The Notebook_ is about to come on." With that we all prepare for a movie marathon. Beth, Tracy, and Carmen pick out the movies while Kim and Lisa get the snacks, and Michelle helps me set up the TV.

Once we are all done with our tasks we all settle in somewhere in the living room and enjoy the evening with a series of Rom-coms.


	3. Makeover

**Jade**

Light. That's my first thought when I wake up. Somehow in my dark room with dark curtains light managed to seep in, onto my face, into my dreams, and has woke me up. I open my eyes to find my curtains, which were closed last night, wide open.

Murder. That's my second thought. I am going to slowly and painfully kill whoever opened my curtains, right after I've slept for another couple hours. I roll over onto my side, back facing the window, with the intent of going back to sleep.

Ow. That's my third thought. I remember a little too late that last night I got my first tattoo. On my left bicep is a pair of scissors with the handles designed to look like a skull and a ribbon wrapped around the blades that says, "I run with scissors." I roll on my back to alleviate the pressure from my arm. As soon as I do I'm reminded of why I turned on my side in the first place.

Mur-

My fourth thought is interrupted and replaced by a new one.

Coffee. All previous thoughts of killing someone are pushed to the back of my mind when I smell my favorite beverage. I climb out of bed and throw on my Hollywood Arts pajama bottoms over my night shorts when the cold air hits my legs, a pair of slippers and I quickly but quietly make my way downstairs.

I slide into the kitchen to find my three brothers and our nanny, Nani as I call her sitting at the island.

"One minute and twenty one seconds, Nani and Derek win." My brother Josh says as pushes a button on his stopwatch. My other brother Jake groans and pushes over his untouched bowl of Froot Loops to John who is high-fiving Nani and smiling triumphantly.

"You couldn't have waited nine seconds more before coming downstairs, Jay?" Josh asks me with a frown.

"Coffee." is all I respond with. I walk over to the coffee pot and get find it empty. I suddenly have the urge to kill someone again?

I turn around and glare at my older brothers who are all obviously avoiding my gaze. "Here you go, Blue." I turn to my left to see Nani holding out my coffee cup for me filled with the only liquid worthy of being held by its ceramic walls. I may be being over-dramatic but hell hath no fury like a Jade without her coffee. Everyone in this kitchen has been a witness and could testify to that.

"Thanks, Nani." I give her a smile and we join my brothers at the island. I sit on a stool in between John and Nani who looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I look away and take a couple more sips of my coffee and set it down. Then, acting as if I don't know what she's waiting for I grab my Corn Pops from the middle of the island. Just as I am about to start pouring some into my bowl Nani smacks my wrist. I pout but relent, "Ugh, fine. Hello, Johnny. Hello, Josh. Hello, Jake." I take a sip of my coffee to wash out the bad taste I have from being nice to my cretins of brothers. I look at Nani for approval and she seems to accept my reluctant but polite greeting so I return to my task with the cereal.

My oldest brother John then changes the subject, "You guys coming to the game tonight?" he asks while looking around at all of us. My brothers all nod and so does Nani. John then looks at me waiting for an answer but I'm really preoccupied with reading the back of the cereal box to notice. "What about you, Blue Jay?"

I turn to look at my brother who asked me just before I shoveled a huge spoonful of Fruity Pebbles in my mouth. John is a freshman at UCLA. He also happens to have held the title of star quarterback since he was eight and now that he's in college that hasn't changed. Without chewing or swallowing I gracelessly talk around the sugary cereal, "Of course, Johnny. I'll be front and center."

He smiles at me and ruffles my hair while Josh and Jake laugh at my display of food which we all know I did just to get on Nani's nerves. As if on cue, Nani swats me in the back of my head, "Jadelyn West, I know I taught you not to speak with food in your mouth." I swallow and let out a laugh before chasing the cereal with coffee. Nani did teach me better she practically raised me since our parents are almost always out doing something either work related or are attending one of our games or my performances. The four of us have kept them pretty busy on top of running all the companies they own.

They aren't bad parents, they just prefer to spend a lot of time together or just out and about so Nani, our nanny, basically raised us. Speaking of which I have to ask, "Where's mom and dad?"

Nani casually says, "Your mother had a luncheon to attend," I scrunch up my face as I remember when she used to make me go with her, "and your father is golfing with some colleagues. They too will be at your game tonight, John."

"Cool, I would love to hang but I have to go to a study group before I go to practice. See you after the game!" John says as he clears his dishes and grabs his stuff.

"Later, John." "See ya, bro." "Be safe, Johnathan." "See ya at the game, Johnny."

After John leaves we all start discussing our plans for the day. Josh and Jake are going to the gym, then they are going to go study. After that Josh has to go get some work done for his government class and Jake has to go volunteer at the school for something. They go to a private all boys school that prides itself on its sports teams, the same school Johnny graduated from last year.

Nani says that she is off to the market on the other side of town to pick up groceries for tomorrow's cookout. It's a West family tradition that on Sundays during football season we have a family and friends cookout and watch Sunday football. When I say "family and friends" I mean half the neighborhood and sometimes a couple stragglers show up as well.

Since everyone else has shared I'm the last one to speak up, "I have to meet this girl from school at Starbucks at twelve. We have to peer mentor each other. I'm tutoring her and she is kinda dumb so I will probably be gone until Johnny's game."

They all look at me surprised. I typically don't like to tell them about what I'm doing or where I'm going. Plus, the fact that I just admitted that I was going to be helping someone better themselves must have blown their brain housing unit.

I just ignore their confused looks and suck up my pride. I frown, I have to ask for a ride. I would love any excuse not to work with Trina Vega, but I still value my life so driving with Nani (who sometimes forgets that this isn't Europe and you can't drive on the left) is not appealing. My other options are Josh, Jake, or call a driver. I turn to them and as if they read my mind Josh speaks up for them, "We told our trainers we would meet them at 11 am. Sorry, Jay." Before I can get anything else out they leave but not before ruffling my hair.

"I don't suppose you want me to drive you?" Nani asks in a caring but understanding voice.

I smirk at her, I've been working on it and it's getting better, "Thanks, Nani, but I kind of want to live through at least my twenties."

Nani mock glares at me, "Haha, very funny coming from someone who can't even get her temps yet!" We chuckle at her attempt at insulting someone. You would think that after living with us for so long and raising me she would be better at it. Nani walks over to me and places a kiss on my forehead, "Be safe, Jadelyn, I'll see you at the game I suppose."

"Bye, Nani." she walks out to her car and with that I'm alone. I finish my cereal and clean up my dishes. It's only ten o'clock but I decide to get dressed anyhow. After taking a quick shower I tend to my tattoo as necessary and grab a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that is way too big, probably because it was one of my brothers' at some point. It's pretty cold in the house so I throw on a black hoodie and make my way back downstairs. I've never been one to care about fashion or makeup, especially since I've grown up with three brothers so I have to be able to hold my own, which I can't do if I'm too worried about my nails.

I hate cabs and my family has a private driver that has been with our family about as long as Nani. His name is Ronald but I call him Trickster because when I was younger he would always show me magic tricks. See, my family is rich, like unnecessarily rich but I don't really tell people simply because it's none of their business. The only person to know is Cat, she's my best friend and has been since kindergarten.

Think of the devil, I check my phone and low and behold my favorite redhead texted me to ask if I wanted to hang today. I reminded her about me having to tutor Trina, again, but we agreed to just hang tomorrow at the cookout.

While I continue to text Cat about frivolous things I turn on the news and catch up on current events until it's time for me to leave.

* * *

**Trina**

The huge sign of the movie theater comes into sight as I turn a corner in the parking lot of the mall. I sigh in frustration when I see my sister's boyfriend, Danny, and his guy friends hanging out in front of the theater "looking cool". I hate that kid. He doesn't deserve my sister, he's not as great as he thinks he is, and his possessiveness and insecurities are extremely unhealthy.

I park near the theater which is located near the food court and the Starbucks where I'm supposed to meet Jade. After I climb out I grab my bag which I tossed in some of my school books that I will need for my study session today. As we walk all walk towards the mall I can hear Tori and her friends giggling about something, probably the guys. I make sure to glare at the group of freshmen boys and send an especially intense glare at Danny, making sure I convey that if they step out of line my foot is going to step up their ass while I'm wearing my tallest pair of Fuzzini boots.

I don't care about other people. I've actually been doing some work to perfect my philosophy that the world does in fact revolve around me. I do, however, care about my baby sister as she is not just "another person", she's my sister, and aside from my parents, she is the only other person I care for. Turning around I stop my sister before she follows her girl friends over to the group of hormonal boys, "Tori, call me if you need anything. I'll probably be in Starbucks." Tori rolls her eyes at me, I've never been shy about my dislike for her undeservedly arrogant boyfriend.

"Ugh, Treen, I'll be fine. Thanks for the ride." With that she walks over to the group and kisses Danny. I wait for them to go inside before going into the Starbucks.

Jade isn't here, so I find a comfortable work area and order a latte while I wait for her. What little patience I have is gone within a matter of minutes. My time is way too valuable to be wasted waiting for some damn freshman on a Saturday, probation be damned.

Finally, a couple minutes after twelve, I see Jade walk towards me with a coffee cup in her hand. I watch her as she walks across the cafe and take in her appearance for the first time. Jade has on raggedy boot cut jeans that are unflattering to her shape, a t-shirt that looks like it belongs to a grown man on steroids, and has a black hoodie hanging on her left arm. What also catches me off guard is the fact that she has on no makeup whatsoever and her light brown hair is uncombed. This is simply a travesty.

I remember what Lane said about her not being social enough. If I am going to help her with her social issues then we first need to make some changes. I'm Trina Vega, I stay up to date in fashion and I can't be seen in public with a freshman, and to be honest I might as well sleep with Sinjin if I'm so desperate to kill my reputation as to be seen with someone with so little fashion sense.

I know what needs to be done. I need to give her a makeover. There is no way in hell I am going to be seen or even try to work with her while she is in this state.

I'm so caught up in my trance of taking in her appearance that I don't realize that she is sitting right in front of me. Before she even gets the opportunity to say anything I say, "Come on. I am going to help you become more sociable before you help me study."

"No, sit back down. I have plans tonight so we have a limited amount of time" She says without missing a beat.

"Fine, we can meet tomorrow."

"I have plans tomorrow."

"Ugh, look. I don't want to do this as much as you but I'm not going to be put on probation and I know that you don't want to be suspended for not fucking doing this." She glares at me and it makes me squirm in my seat.

"No shit, Sherlock. Look, I'm already here wasting my time on a Saturday trying to help the school's least talented person-" by now she's yelling.

I get angry at this insult and I interrupt her before she can continue, "Hey! I'm trying to do my part." I sigh and rub my forehead while I try to figure out how to explain to her that I want to give her a makeover.

"You are not giving me a damn makeover!" She growls out with fire in her eyes. I didn't even realize that I had muttered what I was thinking.

I give her a pointed look as I reply, "Well, I'm not going to be seen in public with someone as little fashion sense as you. It's bad enough if someone recognizes you as a freshman." I look around to make sure no one heard me. "Honestly, I'm doing you a favor." With that I push my glasses back up my nose and sit back with my arms crossed.

"No. Now, take out your biology books." I watch as she begins to pull out her own notebook and pen. She seems to have thought that the conversation was over and that I was just going to let her win.

I think about giving in for a brief moment before I'm struck with an idea. I reach into my bag and pull out my phone. I scroll to the "L" section in my contacts and hit dial. Jade looks up at me and incredulously asks, "Who are you calling?"

The ringer ends and the person I'm dialing answers, "Hello?"

"Hello, Lane, this is Trina Vega-" Jade slams her pen down and sits back in her seat like I am with a groan. I just ignore her and continue, "I was just calling to ask for your help."

"Okay, what can I do for you? How is the mentoring with Jade going?"

"Well, that's actually what I was calling about. See, Jade and I are meeting so she can help me with my biology class."

Lane interrupts me confused, "Sounds like you're doing what needs to be done. What is the problem exactly?"

"As you know, I'm basically the most fashionable person at the school," I glare at Jade as she scoffs and rolls her eyes. "and you also know just how important appearances are in_ Hollywood_."

I pause for him to confirm this even though I know I'm right. "Yes, that's very true."

"Well, since I understand this very well I am trying to help Jade by giving her a makeover. You see, I think that if her wardrobe were to slightly change, she wouldn't seem so," I look at her looking for the right word and the glare she gives me convinces me that whatever I say should be safe enough to keep her from stabbing me, "unapproachable and would, as a result, begin to make more friends. Plus, if she did, then people in Hollywood would be more willing to work with her." By now, Jade is growling, although, I think it may be because I am right, more than the fact that she doesn't like what I'm saying.

Lane sighs, "Thank you Trina, please give the phone to Jade." I hand the phone out to Jade.

She glares at me and rolls her eyes before snatching the portable device out of my hands. "Yes?"

"Hi, Jade, it's Lane."

"I know who it is! What do you want?" I jump at her outburst and notice people looking at us.

"I'm not getting a makeover from Bozo the Clown and Freddy Krueger's lovechild." I slam my drink down in offense and gasp. "Yes, I know." The conversation seems to not be going in Jade's favor, "No, I don't." I keep listening, staring intently and trying to hear what Lane is saying. "Fine." With that and without a goodbye Jade hangs up and all but throws my phone at me.

I look at her waiting, she begins to pack up her books and stands up. "Come on, lets get this over with so I can tutor you and get on with my life."

My eyebrows shoot up but I don't question it I just quickly pack my bag and jump up. Before I can think about it I squeal and grab Jade's arm. She quickly responds by yelling at me for touching her and punches me in the arm.

We walk out of Starbucks and into the main part of the mall. I walk over to the nearest directory. I turn to look at her and I take in her appearance. What immediately stands out to me is all of the black she is wearing. Just as I am about to lead her to Hot Topic I stop myself. If I take her to Hot Topic first that is where she will always go without even looking at other stores. While I think we may be able to find some things for her there if she only shops there her appearance will only continue to scare people away, including Hollywood producers. Coming to that conclusion I turn around and head in the different direction and as we go I mentally plan where I'm going to take her and her wardrobe.

Once I have figured out her new wardrobe I tune back in to the rest of the world and catch the end of what I believe was an assault of questions. "What are you going to do to me?"

I turn and smile at her, "I'm going to make you so sexy, irresistible, and popular." I turn back around and keep walking and while I walk I hum one of my favorite songs from Wicked, "Popular". After walking for a couple minutes in silence I stop in front of a store.

Jade stops next to me and glances at the sign, she turns to me with a cocked eyebrow. "Victoria's Secret? What are you trying to do? Turn me into a porn star?"

I just shake my head and walk inside; I can hear Jade begrudgingly follow me inside. I turn and look at her and notice that she needs bras. From the looks of it she is wearing a tight tank or a sports bra of sort. Curiously, I ask, "Do you play any sports?"

She squints at me, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

I smile because of course I'm right, "You're wearing a sports bra. Lesson number one, wear sports bras only when you're actually playing a sport. The rest of the time you wear a real bra, which is exactly what we need to get you." She just rolls her eyes and I can tell she is biting her tongue, probably to keep from saying anything too insulting. I wonder what Lane said to her.

I walk over to the front counter and ask for an assistant to measure her. A couple minutes later a young lady who seems to be in about her twenties walks over to us with a seamstress's measure and a smile. "Hi, my name is Jamie. Follow me this way and I'll measure you."

Jade and I follow Jamie to the back and I'm pretty sure I saw Jade checking her out. When we get back there Jamie turns to me and asks, "So, do you just want me to measure your bust or take your full measurements? Clothes off please."

"You're measuring her," I point at Jade, "take all of her measurements. You heard her, clothes off, Jade." I smile at Jade sarcastically.

Surprisingly enough she doesn't put up much of a fight, "And just why do you need me to take off all of my clothes."

Jamie looks like she is ready to respond but I beat her to it, "The measurements will be more accurate and I need to see just what kind of body you have so I can better determine what will look good on you."

With that Jade just takes a deep breath and mumbles whatever before she starts to undress. Confident. Jade is definitely confident and comfortable with herself. That is one thing I can definitely appreciate. Jade takes off her sneakers and shimmies out of those horrendous jeans and stands in what I consider to be granny panties. Then she pulls her t-shirt over her head to reveal a black sports bra.

Once she is completely undressed Jamie begins to take in her measurements while I take in her body. Jade has long smooth legs which are well sculpted. She works out regularly. Her calves are especially amazing. I then take note of her hips, they're wide but her waster is slim. She has a taught stomach with a developing six pack, which is good because only a few people can pull of not having a six pack in Hollywood. My eyes continue their trail up her body to her bust. It's pretty big, especially for a fourteen year old. She should definitely show those bad boys off more. _Wait!_ I do a double take back to her left arm. There on her bicep I think I see a tattoo. It seems to be of scissors, go figure, and I can't help but to admire how badass she is. My view leads to her strong shoulders and her chin held high. Pride. She definitely has a lot of pride. She has a roundish face but with prominent features. Her most captivating features being her bright blue eyes that stand out so well against her expanse of pale skin. Finally, her light brown hair adds an appropriate amount of innocence and light to her otherwise dark demeanor.

Overall, I can't deny that she has a really natural beauty. Of course, she is nowhere near my level, but pretty nonetheless. I can make this work for me. As Jamie continues to take her measurements I walk back into the main area and begin looking for sets that will look good on her and that she will actually wear.

I have been pretty lucky that she has been so cooperative so far, I steer clear of bright colors and super slutty items. I pick out numerous black sets of underwear, some dark blues, reds, and greens. Finally, I pick out some tank tops and sportswear for her. By time I'm done I have a couple assistants trailing behind me with arms full of undergarments and Jamie and Jade have emerged from the back. They look different though. Jade is smirking and Jamie is blushing a little.

I wonder if Jade is gay. "What the hell is all of this?" I stop questioning her sexuality when she yells at me.

Smiling at her I respond, "This is just the beginning of your new wardrobe. Lesson number two, if you need more sports bras, com here to get them." I turn and look at the assistants, "Go find this stuff in her size please. I believe Jamie has her measurements, she can help you. When you're done please take everything and ring it up." They struggle will all of the clothes, but since we're going to buy so much stuff they do it without complaint.

Jade watches them and then looks at me incredulously, "We're buying all of that? Why?"

"Yes, a girl's gotta have options." I walk away from her and continue to shop for things for myself while they get everything ready for us. Jade just walks around the store looking at things and checking her phone.

About thirty minutes later we are called over to the check-out counter. Another attendant rings my stuff up while the others continue to put all of Jade's things in bags. When they are done Jade's total alone comes out to be just over four hundred dollars. I reach for my purse to pull out my mom's card to pay for all of our stuff. I set my things on the counter and tell the clerk that it is all together. Before I can get out my plastic credit card, Jade hands hers over to the clerk. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Jade looks at me confused, "You are not paying for four hundred dollars worth of my clothes." There's that pride I saw earlier.

I smirk at her, "You're paying for my stuff too?" I taunt her niceness.

"It was an accident." Neither of us says anything else as they finish packing her bags and we walk out of the store.

Jade is carrying one huge bag that is filled to the brim with clothes and I have a slightly smaller one that is also filled. I stop just outside of the door and contemplate our next move. Ding! Light bulb moment, I'm a genius. I begin walking over to the next store. "Now, we are going to reinvent your wardrobe. Hollywood is brand name so you're going to have to wear brand names and wear them well." As we walk into American Eagle I smile at the greeter and keep talking. "You're pale, like Robert Pattinson pale, you like the color black, and death." Jade looks like she is getting ready to maim me so I hurriedly continue, "But you have a really natural beauty. You're not as pretty as me but you can hold your own. You're tall, you have an amazing body, amazing eyes that only pop more because of all of the dark colors and your light brown hair adds a certain touch of innocence and light to your dark personality." I take a deep breath out of relief when her features soften, "Basically what I'm trying to say is that I won't change much. You should continue to wear black and dark colors because that's a part of your personality and you pull it off really well. And honestly, I'm getting the vibe that you're one of those athletic, fashion isn't that important, casual badass. Btw, nice tat. When did you-"

"Get to the point already!" Jade's patience has clearly run very thin.

I put my hands up in surrender, "Fine. Fine, I won't make your new wardrobe too girly or too preppy because that isn't really your style. But I'm going to set you up with the important brands and I'll even teach you how to shop without me." Before she can say anything I turn around and begin looking for clothes that match what I'm looking for her.

We spend the next three hours like that. Going from store to store, finding what looks good on her, trying on clothes, and making shop owners happy. I would be to; we spent at least three hundred dollars in each store.

I really enjoyed myself, as we went from store to store and as Jade was trying stuff on I would find stuff for myself. I didn't even have to pay for her! She must be loaded because after we left American Eagle we went to Lucky Brand Jeans, Guess, Ray Ban, Hot Topic (which she instantly loved like I guessed), Sephora, and Fossil and we paid a pretty price at each store and she did so like it was nothing. At one point we were so loaded down I had to run to my car and put my bags up and grab my shopping spree shopping cart that I keep with me for these kinds of occasions. Needless to say I had a great time but her patience was wearing thin.

We had decided we were hungry and would grab lunch in the food court. On our way there I stop and turn to her, "Wait, we have one more stop." I just remembered why I had to give her a makeover in the first place. She is still wearing her raggedy clothes and she can't go into a place that is highly populated with people and cute guys like that, especially with me.

"Ugh, Trina, I am hungry. I am not going into another store with you today." Jade goes to keep walking towards the food court. Out of habit I reach out and grab her arm. Before I know it my arm is twisted behind my back and I'm pushed up against a pillar. "What have I told you about touch me?"

My response is slightly muffled because she is pushing my face into the wall, "Don't do it." I know this must look horrible. Me, being held up against a wall by a bum. I almost want to cry by how embarrassing this is. But I don't. Instead, I remember the self defense classes and martial arts classes that I have been taking. Daddy is a cop and I will not be bullied by some freshman. I wiggle my way from under her hold and push her back. She bumps into some kid and they both fall. If looks could kill. As the kid is trying to stand up Jade pushes him back down, using the momentum to stand up. I try to turn to run away, I only make it a few steps before the air is knocked out of my body and I'm submerged in water. I sit up and see that we have fallen into the fountain. I'm soaked, my clothes are soaked, and she is soaked. Luckily, I had the presence of mind to drop my bag before I went for a swim so it isn't soaked.

I wipe the water from my eyes and when I do I realize that my makeup is running. I'm going to kill her. I watch her as she tries to stand up and I grab her leg and pull her down. It's on. Neither of us is one of those lame girls that will scratch in a fight or pull hair. We're throwing punches, kicking, and if we do pull each other's hair it's to get a better angle to punch or kick the other in the face. We roll around, constantly trying to outdo each other. At some point, I grab her t-shirt and it rips. She then begins to rip my clothes.

Eventually, about twelve security guards are able to pull us apart, six each. I stop seeing red long enough to evaluate the situation, we're both soaked, bruises and red marks are visible, our hair is a mess, our clothes ripped, and don't get me started on my makeup. On the bright side, there are tons of hot guys that are cheering for us. This isn't how I want to gain attention but some of them are really hot. Just as they are about to drag us off I'm able to grab my bag and Jade grabs the cart.

We have found ourselves sitting in the security guards office waiting for the head of security to talk to us. After a couple minutes of tense silence we are called into a rather small office. Sitting behind a wood desk is an old grumpy looking man. He looks mad and I hope the punishment isn't too severe because this is my favorite mall.

I think we're in for it when Jade interrupts the stuffy man, "Listen, this is how this is going to work. We are going to sit in here for a couple minutes then you're going to let us leave and change our clothes. After that we will return to the mall and continue with our day."

The little man looks surprised and scoffs, "And just what makes you think that is going to happen?"

Jade smirks and with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Well, for starters my dad is Michael West. Have a good day. Come on, Trina." With that Jade stands up and walks out and I confusedly follow her. I play it cool and walk with my typical swagger out to my car. Jade loads her bags into the back of my SUV. She jumps into the passenger side and I the driver's side. I wait for us to be almost out of the parking lot before she begins to speak, "Before you ask, my dad is one of the mall's owners and he owns the company that designed and built the mall. He's kind of important."

I slam on the breaks almost being rear ended and receiving my fair share of curse words. "Your family owns Hollywood and Highland Center?"

"Part of it, don't tell anyone."

I look at her incredulously, "What do you mean 'don't tell anyone'? That is huge; it could make you so popular."

"I don't want friends just because my family name is important or has a lot of money to back it up. Keep driving, we can go to my house and change." I turn my attention back to the road as Jade gives me directions to her house. About ten minutes later we are driving through a really upper class neighborhood. Jade eventually tells me to pull into a driveway that seems to go on forever. When I get to the end of it I park in front of a castle. It's probably just a mansion but it looks like a castle. Jade hops out and a couple butlers come running out to help with our bags. "Can you guys please take those to my room? Thanks." Jade seems so polite it shocks me to a standstill. We go inside after the butlers.

Her house is amazing but we don't spend enough time downstairs for me to take it all in. Once we are in her room Jade slams her door closed. It's black, no surprise there. There are sports and band posters mixed with Broadway posters. It's really big for one person and has two doors, one I assume leads to a bathroom and the other a closet. Jade walks into her bathroom and comes out a couple seconds later. "You can dry off and change in there. There is a blow dryer in there too as well as makeup wipes."

I grab some of my bags and walk in. Her bathroom is awesome. It's like a mini spa. I dry off and change, reapply my makeup, and blow dry my hair. After I have assured myself that I am back to perfect I walk out. What I see almost makes me see red. Jade is standing at her mirror on the back of her door brushing her hair. She has pretty hair so it's good to see her maintain it but what pisses me off is what she's wearing. Jade is standing there in a pair of destroyed jeans, another big t-shirt that is ripped and sneakers. She looks almost exactly like she did when we met earlier. "What the Hell? I spent my entire afternoon shopping with you, you even started to understand what to buy. Why are you wearing that?"

Jade just looks at me with a calm look on her face, "I'm going to my brother's football game tonight. I'm going to be around a bunch of college football players all night, there's no reason to get dressed up."

I almost passed out at what she said. "College football players all night? And you're wearing that? Sweet, Jesus, this is going to take a lot." I can't believe it, after an entire day, that's what she was going to wear to the game. "Why are you wearing that?"

Jade rolls her eyes, "It was in my closet. Besides, like I said, it isn't like there is anyone I'm trying to impress. Just a bunch of sweaty football players, annoying cameramen, sports casters, and coaches."

I feel dizzy. "Cameramen? Jade, do you really want to be a star or are you just kidding?"

"What? Of course I"

"Then why would you go to a game looking like that? Especially if it will be on live television. Look, earlier I told you that appearance is everything in Hollywood and it is. You're beautiful but you're hiding it under those ugly clothes. We spent the entire afternoon starting your new wardrobe and you go back to your old one?" Jade looks as if she is actually contemplating what I am saying but is still hesitant. "I said it earlier, I'm not going to try to change who you are. Just let me go through your closet and we can find what truly fits you and mix your old style with your new. That way, we're reinventing you without smothering the real you."

I wait patiently while she takes her time to think. Then, without saying a word she walks over to her closet and opens it. I walk over and stand behind her to look into her walk in closet. I face palm, "What now?"

I sigh, "You have everything at your fingertips that you need to be successful. You own the mall, you're pretty, talented from what I've seen, a walk-in closet, exposure, and yet you dress like that." I motion to her.

I must have offended her, "It isn't that easy to care that much about fashion when you have three older brothers. You adapt to survive, otherwise you get eaten."

For a freshman she's pretty insightful. "Well, if you want to make it in the entertainment industry you'll have to adapt to the dress code."

"Yeah, I know. What do you need to do in here?" I walk through and observe her clothes. They are all exercise clothes and jeans. I keep looking before I walk back into her main room. I grab the bag from Victoria's Secret and set it down in front of her drawers. Then one by one I empty all of her drawers and sort out everything but her sports bras and socks. I take the bag from Victoria's Secret and begin putting all of the stuff we bought today in her underwear and sock drawers.

"We need to get rid of the unnecessary part of your old clothes and replace them with what we bought today. Finish unpacking these into these drawers." I stand up and begin throwing out all of her jeans. They're all horrible. I carry those out to her main room and set them next to the door. Then, I start going through her shirts, again nothing but torn t-shirts and hoodies. I gather them up in the same pile as her jeans. I carry back the bags of her other clothes we bought today and tell her to do the same thing she did with her underwear with those clothes.

While Jade does this I sort her shoes which are all sneakers, but in pretty good shape. I go back into her main room and put up her accessories we bought where I think they should go along with the little bit of makeup. Boy was that a challenge. When we were in Sephora it took me forever to convince her to just get some eyeliner, eye shadow, and lip balm. Her lips were unhealthily dry. I decide to walk over to her big window and I look outside. She has a view of what is clearly the backyard. I see a pool and a tennis court and a basketball hoop in the drive. I look at the patio located just below the window and I can see a huge fire pit.

I go back into the closet and grab the empty bags. Walking back to the pile of clothes to throw out I put them in the empty bags. When Jade steps back out I decide to challenge her, "I have a challenge for you. I am going to go _dispose_ of these rags. While I'm gone I challenge you to dress yourself using the new clothes, accessories, _and _makeup we bought today. If you can't I will do it for you." I don't even give her the option of not accepting; instead I just pick up the bags and leave. I look around the hall a couple times before deciding to just go back the way we came. After a couple minutes I have found my way back to the atrium of her house. I grab my lighter from my car before going back inside. I only occasionally smoke. Trying to find my way through her castle I come across one of the butlers from earlier. "Do you mind pointing me to the backyard?"

Once I have made my way to her backyard I dump all of the bags of clothes into the pit and douse them in a nearby bottle of lighter fluid. Then I set them on fire with my lighter. I may have poured out too much because I almost lost my eyebrows. I step back and just watch it while it burns. Honestly, I think I really like Jade. I mean sure, she is abrasive at best, but she's confident, proud, pretty, smart, talented, and she can keep up with me. It also doesn't help that she has mad connections. Plus, she doesn't want friends just because of her name. I can respect that but it seems like it will be pretty hard for her to trust me enough to develop a friendship. Also, I think that she is having troubles with her sexuality. I kinda want to know what happened between her and that girl from Victoria's Secret. I mean the way the girl was blushing and Jade-

I'm torn from my thoughts by someone screaming at me, "Trina, what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to burn down my house?"

I roll my eyes, "Omg, calm down, Jade. I am _not_ burning down your house." Just as I said that I waved my hand at the fire and the small gust of wind caused a burning sock to fall onto a nearby lawn chair, which immediately catches fire. My eyes widen and I start squealing. I run away and in the background I can hear Jade cursing. I run inside and into the foyer. "What the fuck Trina? Why are you setting fires in my backyard? Are you kidding me? What the hell were you thinking? And you didn't even stay to put it out!" I can't really seem to care about all of the curse words, insults, and threats she's slinging at me. She dressed herself, and she didn't do a horrible job. She actually looks pretty good.

She has on a dark blue and black plaid button down shirt open with a black tank top. Then she has on black skinny jeans that are ripped in some places. Finally, she is wearing a stylish pair of black TOMS. I'm so proud I feel a tear coming to my eye. Then I look at her face. WOW! Her blue eyes pop more because of her black eyeliner and her lips don't look like the Sahara desert. Her light brown hair is cascading down her back, a couple strands fall over her shoulder and the top is covered by the beanie she bought that says "WILD". Finally, I take in her accessories. Wrapped around her neck is a solid black scarf and on her wrist is a black and gold watch we got from Fossil.

I tune back into the real world and she is still yelling at me, "I'm so proud of you! You did it. You look so good."

She stops and looks at me like I'm crazy, "What?"

"You dressed yourself and you look decent. I would've done better but you did okay for your first time. Ooh, can I take a picture?" I grab my phone and snap it before she can say no.

"Are you crazy? You almost set my backyard on fire and you don't even care!" She stops for a minute and I let her take the time she needs because she looked like she could choke me before. She walks away without saying a word.

I cautiously follow, "Uh, where are you going?"

"I'm hungry I want lunch." She keeps walking.

"So, you aren't mad about your backyard?"

We finally come into the kitchen and she asks a butler to make us lunch. Then I follow her into the living room and sit next to her on the couch, still waiting for her response. "Honestly, it was pretty cool seeing that chair burn like that and you scared everyone so it was kind of worth it. Besides, we would just buy a new chair."

"What if it were the whole patio?"

"Get it renovated." She answers while flipping through the channels.

"The entire yard?"

"Renovated."

"The entire house?"

"Live our other one in L.A. while this one is being rebuilt." She answers absently. I'm stunned; she is so complacent about her parents possibly needing to shell out millions of dollars to rebuild this mansion. I think we'll make great friends.

After arguing over what to watch we settle on Celebrities Underwater. The possibility of death for Jade and hot half naked celebs for me makes it a win-win situation. Eventually, the butler brought in lunch and we ate in relative silence. Occasionally making comments.

BUZZ! BUZZ!

I grab my phone from my bag and I read through the text messages Tori just sent me. I frown at each one. Then a couple from my mom comes in and I start cursing. I look up to find Jade looking at me with one eyebrow raised. "I just realized that I left my sister and her friends at the mall and it's now five o'clock pm. I must've missed the other messages from her because she had to catch a bus from and now I'm grounded for the rest of the weekend."

"Ew, that sucks. What are you going to do?" I look at her with an expression to mirror her previous one. "My brothers and I live by a couple rules; one of them is 'snitches get stitches'. So, what are you going to do about it?"

I think about it for a second but I can't come up with anything. I shake my head and stand up, "I have to go babysit them. My parents are gone and I'm in charge. I had a decent time today."

She doesn't pay me any attention just stands up and follows me. "I'll walk you to the door." Just as I am about to leave and she is about to close the door she steps outside, "Hey, wait. We still need to meet to work on your biology."

"Why don't you come over to my house?"

"Can't, football game remember?"

I cock my hip to one side and twirl my keys around my finger, "What about tomorrow, I'll be home, I'm grounded."

She sighs impatiently and runs a hand through her hair, "I can't, family event at three."

"Fine come over before that."

She groans but reluctantly asks, "What time?"

I think about it for a minute then I get an idea, "9:30 am, and don't forget to look good."

"Who the hell do I have to look good for so early in the morning?"

I roll my eyes and think of an excuse, "You should just get in the habit, I want you to do it all by yourself. You know, I would have expected you to be more upset about having to wake up so early, not making yourself look good."

"I figured I would have to be there as early as possible, you probably need a lot of help." I scoff and dramatically stomp to my car. I get in and start the car and drive home, contemplating ways to get back at Tori.

* * *

**Jade**

I don't bother to watch Trina leave before I close the door and go inside. I check my watch and realize that if I don't leave now I'm going to be late to the game. I grab my phone, wallet, and keys and make my way back outside where I find Trickster waiting for me. When I'm walking up to the car I stop and take in his expression. His eyebrows are sitting at the top of his forehead. He is looking at me as if he saw a ghost. "What's wrong, Trickster?"

Trickster shakes his head, "I, uh, you look different than you did this morning. Change your hair?" I laugh at him and climb in.

Once we're both settled I say, "Yeah, I thought I would try something new. What do you think?"

Trickster smiles at me in the rear view mirror as we head down the driveway, "You look really good. It's a pretty refreshing change. This wouldn't have anything to do with that girl that just tried to burn down the backyard would it?"

I easily catch on to what he is suggesting and I get dizzy and nauseous just thinking about it. I'm not surprised that he made such a reference or offended for that matter. Trickster knows about me questioning my sexuality recently. "It does, but not in the way you're thinking. The guidance counselor at my school said that I need to be more social and she needs help with academics and stuff. He decided to make us be peer mentors and a makeover was a part of mentoring me."

Trickster nods while watching the road, "Huh that makes sense. Seems to be a win-win situation. Plus, that look suits you. It's neat but still dark like you."

I can't help but take notice of just how much he sounds like Trina. I begrudgingly agree with him, "Yeah, I guess." I'm silent for a couple minutes before I remember to tell him about tomorrow. "Oh yeah, Trickster, I have to meet with her again to tutor her at 9:30. Think you could take me?"

"Sure, but why so early?"

"She's really stupid and will need as much time as possible." Trickster laughs at me. We make light conversation the rest of the way there.

About thirty minutes later we show up at the stadium and he parks. I have been to this stadium numerous times before for other occasions and other games but Trickster always insists on walking me inside to make sure I'm safe. We make it past the ticket booth and then to our reserved seats at center field a couple rows behind the bench. Trickster stops at the top of the stairs and watches me as I make my way down to where the rest of my family is sitting. Even from a couple rows back I can make out Jake, Josh, my parents, and Nani. When I get to the row in which they're seated I start excusing my way to sit with the rest of my family. I finally, make it to the row where they're sitting. I start to scoot towards my seat facing the field. Just as I am about to sit down between Josh and Nani I hear Josh say, "Hey, sorry this seat is reserved for someone."

I frown and glare at him, "Yeah, no shit, nitwit." Everyone's eyebrows shoot up. They are just staring at me, then I remember that I look different than what I typically do.

My dad is the first one to speak up, "So, you look different."

I look at him and smile, "Yeah, hey, daddy. How was golf."

He smiles back, "Great, I won." He winks at me.

My mom is next, "So, no more baggy shirts and torn jeans?" She sounds a bit excited.

I think about it for a minute, "Only in a slightly different fashion. I think you will like it. I realized that since I want to make it in Hollywood I'm going to have to dress to kill. I have to start somewhere right?" Everyone nods. I cross my left leg over my right and I take a sip of Josh's soda.

Before anyone can say anything else about my new look a guy that was trying to make it past us to his seat stops in front of me and leans against the back of the seat in front of mine. He's pretty handsome, if I do say so. He has blonde hair and a UCLA t-shirt on. He flashes me a charming smile and sticks out his hand. "Hi, I'm Max and you are?"

I smirk and before I can take his hand Josh and Jake shoot up in front of me. "A freshman," Josh answers.

"In high school," Jake finishes.

"Leave, now." They both say at the same time. Once Max has run far away they turn to me. Josh pulls me up from my seat and Jake buttons my shirt up and even catches my neck in the top button.

They both wordlessly sit down. I unbutton the top buttons of my shirt and turn to them, "What the he-" I can see my mom and Nani giving me warning glares about what comes out of my mouth next, "heck was that? He was hot."

My dad cuts in, "He was a boy hitting on my daughter. They just did what we discussed. Get used to it."

"What do you mean 'what you discussed'?"

Josh finally speaks up, "We knew this day would come when you would start dressing to kill and we would have to start killing the guys that start to notice."

Jake smiles with faux innocence, "Yeah, and since your wardrobe is no longer the birth control it used to be, we have to start watching you more."

I just sit down, not even sure how to argue against them. The game starts soon and I forget about Max and everything. John had an amazing game throwing 3 touchdowns and running one in himself to win the game. Afterwards he had the same reaction as the others when he saw my new look. While he was talking to reporters I started conversations with a couple of his teammates. This didn't last long as few and fewer would come near me after John, Josh, and Jake yelled at them for talking to me.

It's going to take a while for us all to get used to this new me. Eventually, I make it home and tend to my tattoo before going to bed to get up early tomorrow.


End file.
